Filter cartridges are used in a number of different technologies to filter a fluid. The use of filter cartridges to filter fluids such as air, fuel, oil and other fluids is well known. Filter cartridges can be constructed with a single filter media, or with multiple filter media, for example as a dual stage (e.g. filter-in-filter) filter design that uses an inner filter media disposed inside of an outer filter media. A filter-in-filter design can provide a high particle filtration efficiency and high fuel/water separation through a wide range of fuel interfacial values. Such filter cartridges can include one or more filter media and endplates secured to the filter media at opposite ends.
Improvements may be made to such known filter cartridges, such as improvements in their assembly and seal construction for example in dual stage (e.g. filter-in-filter) filter applications.